prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:EscApe From New York/@comment-24872248-20140606222003/@comment-99.71.209.164-20140608224104
WREN!!! MY REASONS: One. Who would have access to all these drugs? These aren't your local CVS drugs. A normal person cannot go and get what people are using to drug the girls from Walmart or anything. You'd have to be in medicine to get them. and Who would be able to tamper with lab results and make it look like someone needs surgery? Wren of course. Two. He is too young to have all these degrees. C'mon guys this was an obvious one. How can he work as a psychologist at Radley, a orthopedist fixing Toby's broken arm, and then Emily's ulcers? You'd be like 50 by the time you finish school with all these degrees. And another thing, in doctoring you stay with one field. For ex., if you are a cardiologist they will NOT have you go into like seven other fields. NEVER! And the timeline is off too because Melissa said Wilden party boy of 1996 or something like that, but how is it that Wilden is a detective and Wren said in season one, he's a MEDICAL STUDENT! How? That's really off because that would mean if Melissa is interning still.... it just does not make sense. 3. We've never seen Aria and him in a scene alone. Something to think about. 4. In Dr. Sullivan's office it said nosey bitches die in jungle red lipstick. The UK spelling of nosy was used. The Us version is nosy. Who on PLL is from the UK? WREN! 5. Wren's name means leader/ruler. How about that? And about that in the books his name was Wren Kim. Kim means ruler. So his name means Ruler Ruler? Nope. They changed his name for a reason. Everyone in the books kept the same name except him. Kingston means king I think as well. 6. BIG ONE!!! 99.9% of the show knows Alison except him. It is unknown whether he knows of Alison or anything. I mean Paige, Caleb, Lucas, Shana, Jenna. Everyone on the show knows of Ali except him.he has literally NO MOTIVE to be Big A That we know of. And Ali says she knows a doctor Emily can see. He can be the doctor. And maybe she had the pregnancy scare with him. Who knows? 7. ANOTHER BIG ONE!!!!!!!!!! I think Big A and Ali's killer are two different things. I mean Ali has way more different reason to run from than Spencer, Aria, Emily, and Hanna do. For one thing, when Hanna got ran over she said and I quote, "that bitch A is getting on my nerves." Nonchalantly. As if she didn't care. That's what you have to say about your alleged killer? I would be livid. And I wouldn't run because you don't know who they are. A is anonymous so it could be anyone. You see the girls aren't leaving town, asking for money, etc. Why? They don't know who A is. I think for all we know A could not even know ALI. I mean technically they couldn't. It wouldn't be realistic, though. And in one scene A is see drinking club soda and vodka. Wren was drinking that in a scene when he was with the Hastingses'. 8. Wren started working at Radley when Mona started going there. 9. Thanks for reading. I have so many theories on him. I mean it's ridiculous. Reply please. and one more thing. If they talk about Wren being A and it is NOT THE SERIES FINALE he's not A. They won't talk about it. Ever. So REPLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THX :)